


Hunting for a Scoop

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [28]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen, so many characters!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Blondie Lockes is on the hunt for a good story!





	Hunting for a Scoop

Blondie Lockes was on the hunt for a scoop. Her MirrorCast had been incredibly boring lately. Her last three stories had all been about kittens getting stuck in trees, because that was literally all that was happening. So, she was seeking out some juicy gossip.

“Hey, Raven! How are things going with your destiny? Are you going to cave to what Apple wants, or are you-”

“Blondie, I really don’t have the time right now.” Raven had put up a hextbook to block Blondie’s microphone, and she quickly slid away from the camera lens. “I just have a big test coming up in Evilnomics.”

“Okay! That’s alright!” Blondie waved as Raven walked off. She tapped her hand on her chin. Hmm… a test in Evilnomics. No, that wasn’t juicy enough. She needed something better.

“Hey, Cerise! How’s it going?” Blondie danged a microphone in front of the red-hooded girl. Cerise was working out, so Blondie was pretty sure that she wouldn’t run off.

But instead of an interesting response, Cerise only grunted and reached down to lift up another weight.

“Got anything interesting going on?”

Again, another grunt. Cerise lifted a twenty pound weight over her head. While Blondie did enjoy watching Cerise work out, it really wasn’t interesting enough to put on her MirrorCast. She wandered off in search of more gossip.

 

“Hey, Kitty! Got any good stories for me?” Blondie had to shout up to the girl, because she was reclining on a tree limb. Kitty glanced down, then smiled and disappeared.

“What’ll you give me?” she asked, suddenly standing right behind Blondie Lockes. Thankfully, Blondie was used to this sort of behavior.

“I can give you the chance to get featured on Just Right and be famous,” Blondie stated confidently. For some reason, though, Kitty just yawned.

“I was hoping you’d say catnip.” She smiled and vanished again, reemerging into her tree. From the sound of a faint purr, Blondie was pretty sure that she was asleep.

 

Well, that day had been a real bust. Blondie sat dejectedly in her just right dorm room chair. Nothing interesting was happening with anyone. She was probably losing viewers left and right.

But wait! Blondie perked up as an idea struck her. People saw plenty of kittens stuck in trees, but what about a Kitty Cheshire? That might be the unique thing that would save her show! She just had to make sure she didn’t wake Kitty up while she was filming.


End file.
